1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games of the type played with cards to form words and having scoring objectives and scoring means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card games in which the cards have letters thereon for the purpose of spelling words have been known, as in the U.S. patents to Ford U.S. Pat. No. 1,107,417, Shinn U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,278, Kaufman U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,536 and Head U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,513.
Gameboards having spaces for game markers for scoring are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Post U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,708, Napoli U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,443, Stringer U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,799 and Voit U.S. Pat. No. Des. 135,465. All of the foregoing boards, except Stringer, disclose boards having peripheral portions for the players.